1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable electronic device, and more particularly, to a foldable mobile device including a flexible display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that may be carried (hereinafter, a portable device), such as a communication terminal, a game machine, a multimedia device, a portable computer, or a photographing apparatus, includes a display element for displaying image information or an input unit such as a keypad. A folding structure that allows a device to be folded has been applied to a small portable device such as a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) to increase portability. A portable device may have two bodies connected using the folding structure. However, even though there is a demand for a large display element, since a display element in the related art does not have a bendable structure, it has been difficult to apply a large display element to a small portable device having a folding structure.
As a flexible display element that may be bent has been developed, efforts to apply the flexible display element to a portable device having a folding structure are being made. If a flexible display element is applied to a portable device having a folding structure, since the flexible display element may be integrally disposed with the folding structure and cover two bodies of the portable device, a large screen may be provided in the portable device.
If a portable device having a certain thickness is folded or unfolded, a flexible display element may not cover a whole surface of the portable device due to a difference between a surface area of the foldable device and a surface area of the flexible display element, which may occur due to a connection part of the two bodies, and a curvature of a folded or unfolded part of the flexible display element may not be constant.